


Wisdom Teeth Fun

by EmalfPendragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Instagram, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Wisdom Teeth, medicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: Sebastian stays by your side as you have your wisdom teeth removed and drug induced hilarity ensues.





	Wisdom Teeth Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a while and this popped into my head.

You weren’t sure what to expect when you got to the doctor’s office. You’d never had any sort of surgery before and you’d certainly never been drugged up for any reason other than the flu. You’d been nervous when your alarm went off, Sebastian practically had to drag you out of bed, into the shower and into the living room when you were finished. He’d been nice enough to eat his breakfast while you were showering, not wanting you to suffer through seeing him eat while you weren’t allowed to, at least not until you were finished getting your wisdom teeth out. Even then it was probably going to be soup, or jello or something, maybe you could convince Seb to make you a milkshake to eat with a spoon.

Your mom and brother picked you both up at the apartment and made sure they would be there as extra support and while waiting in the waiting room, Seb held you close, one arm around you, rubbing your shoulder as he rested his chin on the top of your head as you clutched his other hand. You’d been talking for days about how nervous you were, Seb would laugh it off, try to come up with jokes, basically being his goofy self, but when it came right down to it he was being supportive and at the moment extra cuddly which you appreciated. 

When they finally called you back, he’d walked with you as far as he could, gave you a tight hug and a quick kiss. With an “I love you” he sent you on your way. It didn’t take the nurses long to get you prepped for the operation and before you knew it, you were waking up with blurry vision and the taste of copper in your mouth.

Three Sebastian’s came into view as one squeezed your hand. Blinking rapidly, the three men standing above you merged into one man wearing a large grin. “Well good morning sleepy head, how are we feeling?” 

You licked your lips several times, or at least you thought you did. You couldn’t feel your tongue nor your lips. Panic set in as you realized that the doctor must have removed those along with your wisdom teeth and there was something wadded up in your mouth. Reaching up with your free hand you tried to feel around your face, not only were your lips and tongue missing but it appeared that your chin was gone too!

The tears came quickly and you tried to spit out whatever it was but only managed to dribble blood down what was left of your face. “They took them! They took my lips and tongue! Seb get them! Make them put them back!” As soon as you’d finished speaking you were tugging at your lips and trying to grab for your tongue. 

Sebastian grabbed your hands, stopping you quickly and holding you still. “Babe no! You’ve gotta keep your fingers out of your mouth okay? You’re gonna hurt yourself! Everything is still right where it should be okay? I promise you!” Sebastian had never lied to you and so you calmed down enough that the nurses were able to come in and look you over, an hour later they determined that you were able to go home, even though you were still incredibly medicated and everything was still fuzzy. They gave Sebastian instructions on your medication and on what to look for infection wise and for other issues. 

They wheeled you outside in a wheelchair and Sebastian guided you into the back seat of your mother’s car, he’d moved to sit in the front seat until you grabbed his arm. “Nooooo, don’t go Sebby, I want cuddles!” He chuckled and settled in next to you, nodding to your mother who was watching in the rear view mirror. Your brother was turned around in the front seat pointing his phone at you, why, you weren’t sure.

You watched out the window as the cars passed by, zoning out as your mom stopped at the pharmacy to grab your medications. Ten minutes later she was back in the car. Suddenly you jumped, not realizing that there were strangers in the car.

Where was Sebastian? Who was the guy holding you? Oh god, you know his face! “You…you’re the man who killed all those people! You tried to kill Cap!” Gasping you tried to get away, but he was too strong and held you tightly to him. “Oh god, you’re kidnapping me aren’t you! Help! Mom help! Why are you helping him!” 

Your brother was laughing hysterically, and you couldn’t understand why. The man holding you chuckled. “I absolutely am and your mother is my accomplice, I promise you’ll be okay though!”  
Your mom was nodding seriously in the mirror and while you were crying, you weren’t panicking, your mother wouldn’t let people hurt you.

When you finally arrived at yours and Sebastian’s apartment, you were guided inside and led to your bedroom. But you didn’t want to sleep! You had no idea what they’d do to you! “I don’t want to sleep! Where’s Sebastian? What did you do to him?” Your brother, who was still following you with his phone, snorted in laughter. 

“Sweetheart, I promise you, Sebastian will be here when you wake up, you just need to rest and get some sleep, can you do that for me?” Sniffling, you nodded and allowed your kidnapper to tuck you into your bed. He kissed your forehead and smiled at you as your eyes drifted closed. 

Before you fell asleep completely you heard him chuckle to himself. “Instagram is gonna love this.”


End file.
